X-23 and Amiko Kobayashi: Welcome to the Family
by V1ndicat0r
Summary: When Laura Kinney met her younger sister Amiko Kobayashi, the two girls were set on their own globe stomping journey full of monsters, supervillains, and secrets within secrets that would test the strength of their bond and would lead them discovering things about themselves they never knew until now. (Feedback much appreciated)
1. Don't You Cry No More (Amiko)

**Chapter 1**

**Don't You Cry No More**

_Author's Note: The crossover that so desperately needs to happen but for some reason still hasn't. With any luck maybe Marvel will put someone (Preferably Margerie Liu) to work on at least a mini series that features the two Howlett sisters in their own adventure. COME ON MARVEL!_

Alright stop me if you've heard this one. My name's Amiko Kobayashi and I grew up in Tokyo. When I was a kid my mother got stomped to death by a dragon. (Don't make any Godzilla jokes, I've heard them all) After she died I was adopted by a hairy Canadian man named Wolverine. So far I've had a pretty comfortable childhood. Okay comfortable in a loose sense of the word, since as long as I can remember I've had to deal with Yakuza thugs, ninjas, and supervillains. Yeah I'm pretty used to people trying to kill me. So my dad, brain trust that he is, decided to have his ninja ex girlfriend (who is also my foster mother) train me. Then I discovered that I was the heir to mystical bloodline of ninjas and my mother had run away from it. Me, well I decided I wanted to be a hero like my dad. Speaking of which, he recently got possessed by a demon and attacked me and my mom. We survived but my mom got paralyzed from the waist down, and this is where I feel my story really got started. Logan's better by the way in case you were wondering. Right now, this is the part of my story where I met my older sister Laura.

I had come back from school. It was a typical day, got some assignments, a test or two to study for. I got home and there was Logan with my mom Yukio. There was another girl with them. She looked about a year or two older than me. She had dark hair with green eyes. And this robotic expression on her face. So yeah first impressions were kind of awkward. "Who's she?" "Amiko," Logan responded, "This is Laura, my daughter which by extension makes her your older sister by about a year." Oh so I was right then. "She was cloned from my DNA so she has my claws." "Seriously," I asked. And just like that two claws came right out of her hand. They were metal just like Logan's. "Just two?" "I also have a claw in both of my feet. I could demonstrate if you like." So she didn't just look like a robot she talked like one to, but the way she talked she sounded like she kind of sounded like she was worried what I thought about her. I could get a sense there was some emotion just not as much as a normal person. I didn't want to make her feel awkward so I decided to let her. "Okay." And a claw came right out of her shoe. "Wow that's kind of cool" I wasn't lying I actually was kind of impressed. She retracted her claws, then I took her by the hand and led her to my room. (No not like that, perverts)

I plopped my backpack on the floor and we sat on my bed (Seriously it's not like that). And I asked her to tell me about herself. Boy I was not prepared for this. Laura was made in a lab by a bunch of sadists called the Facility. They wanted to make her into an assassin to sell at the highest bidder, and to do that they never treated her like a person at all. Just a weapon, a thing to be used. Her life day in and day out was absolute torture and agony. And if that wasn't bad enough, one of the scientists hated Logan but took it out on her when he coated her claws in adamantium,while she was conscious. The only person who actually showed any kind of humanity was her mother, but thanks to the asshole scientist she was dead because of a chemical called "Trigger Scent". If Laura smelled this on a person she would go into a berserker rage and kill them, and this was how her mother died. She killed her, granted she didn't do it on purpose but you could tell this was something she felt really guilty about.

And all of a sudden my life, the one with the dragon, gangsters, and supervillains, didn't seem so bad by comparison. I felt so sorry for her I just had to hug her and then I got teary eyed, "Amiko, are you crying for me?" "Yes, I mean my mother's dead to and people have tried to kill me my whole life, but that's almost nothing compared to what you went through." "Logan told me that I should fill my life with better people and better memories. That is what I am trying to do now. I've changed over the years as well. I want to save lives now and I am able to feel." She had been through hell I couldn't imagine and she still wanted to be a good person, to do the right thing. This girl was one of the strongest people I ever met. Nothing could break her. "Laura, I'm happy to be your sister." And right after I said that a smile formed on her face. It wasn't big and noticeable, the ends of her mouth just curled upwards slightly. It may not seem like much but to Laura this meant everything. I could tell she was the kind of person that didn't take any good thing for granted, even the smallest acts of kindness meant the world to her. "I am to Amiko" This was the day we truly became sisters. And it was after this that we got launched into a our own adventure. (Well misadventure is probably more accurate).


	2. Life Is Gonna Turn Around (Laura)

**Chapter 2**

**Life Is Gonna Turn Around**

Family. Like so many other concepts that are "normal" to most people, has been something I have had a hard time understanding. I was never given a family and it always seemed that just when I had found one, the Facility was there to take them away from me. My mother, Megan, Cessily, always the same. I was their property and they wanted to reclaim their property. After my last escape from the Facility, they seemed to have ceased their efforts to reclaim me. The demon that possessed Logan is gone as well. Daken and I, through a mutual alliance of convenience, managed to shut down Malcolm Colcord's latest attempt to restart Weapon X. For the first time in my life I actually feel free.

Logan had arrived at the Avengers Academy. He said he wanted to take me on a trip to Japan. I assumed it was a mission, but he told me it was not. He said it was a "family outing". I later learned from one of my teammates that meant it was a vacation, a trip strictly for enjoyment. At this point Logan and I had a complicated relationship. We did not part on bad terms, but there was "distance" between us. However Logan still wanted to be part of my life, and I still wanted him in mine. There were just, obstacles we needed to overcome. He had come all this way, giving up time with the X-Men and the Avengers to spend time with me. I did not want to make his efforts wasted, and I had begun to miss him, so I agreed to go.

Of course I asked Logan why we were going to Japan. He told me about Amiko, how during one of his missions her mother was killed and that he promised he would take care of Amiko. He told he had adopted her which made us sisters, and he thought it would be good for us to meet and to get to know each other. I am skilled at many things. I know multiple methods of assassination, interrogation, torture, I am fluent in six different languages, and I have high grades academically. Meeting new people is something I am not skilled at. Socializing is something that requires emotion, which I have struggled with for most of my life. I have improved recently, but I still feel uneasy about this. Logan tells me to relax and to be myself. Amiko will like me just fine he says trying to reassure me. It will be a long flight to Tokyo, so I decide to get some sleep.

After meeting with my "sister", she begs Logan and her mother Yukio to let us go out for a bit. They both agree and shortly after we are on the street. Amiko asks if I have ever been to Tokyo on a mission before. I tell her yes. One of my missions required me to kill a Yakuza boss in Tokyo. I had also hunted down an assassin in Osaka. Given that Amiko has grown up with people trying to kill her all her life, I suppose I should not be surprised that she's not apprehensive about my former life as an assassin. She says this time is different. Now I am just walking with my "sister" "taking in the sights". Tokyo is a lot like New York. There are lights and sounds everywhere. The biggest difference seems to be that Tokyo is more crowded. We stop by a book store and Amiko decides to go in, I follow.

The shelves are lined with books called "manga" which I learn from Amiko are Japanese comic books. Out of curiosity I decide to look at one, which Amiko tells me I might not like. She says this one is a hentai and she whispers in my ear what they are. I immediately put it down and Amiko asks what I like to read. I tell her I like to read mysteries, things that require the reader to think logically and analytically. She asks if I can read Japanese. I say I can read and speak many languages fluently. She purchases a manga called "Death Note", she says I might like this.

Logan and I remain in Tokyo for a week. In that time I learn much about Amiko, how just like Logan she wants to be a hero. How she can accomplish that with being the heir a mystical ninja bloodline. We also find out how much we compliment each other. We are both Logan's daughter in a way the other will never be. Logan got to raise Amiko, as best he could. Spend time with her as she grew up, was able to provide for her, which I feel jealous about somewhat. But for all the good he has done for her, Amiko is not Logan's blood, that is something I am and she never will be. But it does not matter, to either of us. We are family, we are sisters. She then tells me at least Logan has not missed any of my birthdays.

"I do not have a birthday for Logan to miss" "What seriously? But you were born weren't you?" "I was removed from my mother's womb Amiko." "Still counts, they just never told you when it was." She sighs "Well if you'd like I could share my birthday with you, then Logan wouldn't have an excuse to not at least send me a birthday present." "Thank you but you do not have to. I do not need a birthday." "Don't you think you deserve something nice after what you've been through Laura?" "I already have what I want, a family, friends. I do not see why I need a birthday." "Well during your birthday your spending it with the people who love you, you're celebrating your life, all the good times you've had, and looking forward to all the good things you will do."

I think about what Amiko says and I think back to Paris. When Gambit gave me a cupcake with a candle and said it was for my birthday. I think he knew I did not know when my birthday was, but decided this was as good a day as any. He did it for me to give me a good memory, something I could look back on feel happy about. And then I remember what Logan said to me the following night, "Fill your heart with better memories. Better actions. Better friends." And I think about how much I would like to know when my birthday is.

Amiko and Yukio are there to see us off from the airport. She and Logan hug each other goodbye. Amiko does the same with me and I hug her back. "I'll miss you sis" "I will miss you to Amiko" "You be sure to come back." "I will" "You know what how bout I come over to your side sometime?" "You would do that?" "Well yeah." I hug her even tighter, something I have not done with anyone before, I feel so happy.

Logan and I are back on the plane to Los Angeles. "I don think I've ever seen ya that happy before." Logan is smiling slightly. "Ya should do it more, it looks good on ya darlin." He positions his Stetson so it blocks light from his face and lies back to sleep. I open up my backpack and take out the copy of Death Note Amiko bought for me, and start to read. She was right, I do like it.


	3. Shot in the Dark

**Chapter 3**

**Shot in the Dark**

_Author's Notes: If you're wondering about the switch from first person to third person well here's my reasoning. As I began to write the fic more and more I began two see the previous two chapters more as a prologue. I told them in first person cause I thought it would help establish Laura and Amiko's relationship better and show what they thought of each other better. But from here on out, unless stated otherwise, the fic will be narrated in the third person. Hope you enjoy._

Three months later, after meeting Amiko, Laura was at a children's park with Molly Hayes and Klara Prast from the Runaways. There were missions the Runaways sometimes had to do that Nico did not allow them on. To fix this they asked if anyone from the Avengers Academy had experience babysitting. Laura said she did with Franklin and Valeria Richards. Compared to them Molly and Klara were fairly easy to manage, as long as she could keep them entertained, which wasn't difficult.

Then a man approached her. "Hello Laura." His accent suggested that he was German. "Do I know you?" "Relax I come in peace." "Yeah right, how do we know you're not a bad guy." Molly wanted an excuse to fight him and given that she had super strength that could put her on equal footing with the Hulk, this made a tense situation all the more tense. "Just say the word Laura and I'll pound this guy's face in." "It's alright, I know her father. We're old friends" Laura listened for his heart rate, it did not change, which indicated there was no attempt at deception, still if he knew Logan chances are this man was good at deception. She could still defend herself if need be. "He is telling the truth Molly." "You sure?" Molly asked. "Yes I am." Molly and Klara walked away to give them some space. "You have not answered my question, who are you?" "Fair enough, Christoph Nord. Served with Logan back in Team X. Back then I went by Maverick. Weapon X also messed with my head like they did him." "What do you want with me?" He handed her an envelope. "Look through that later when you're alone." Nord then walked off, but he turned and said something to her, "You have your father's eyes Laura." Her brow furrowed. She knew what that meant.

Later that day Laura went through the envelope Nord gave her. All that was in it was a small jump drive and a note saying, "Plug me in". Laura put it into her laptop and what she found was a video file. She played it and Logan appeared on the screen. "Laura if you're watching this then Nord came through for me. Course can't think of a time he hasn't. Look ain't no easy way to say this but to say it, I'm in trouble. Daken, Creed, and their little gang of killers got their hands on some pretty nasty stuff. From what I gather they're making a bio-weapon. Supposedly when it's finished they can introduce a bug that can make people go into a mindless rage and tear each other apart, its main ingredient is based on the Trigger Scent." Laura's eyes went wide. "I got intel that Daken's gonna be picking up a batch of it in twenty-four hours. Thing is I can't catch him in time, the pick up's in Madripoor and I am at least a two day flight away. I'd send Nord in solo for this, but the guy's depowered and there's no guarantee Daken won't be bringing friends, so I need you to go with him." A phone number then appeared on the screen. "This number's a pre-paid cell Nord's using, call him and tell him you're in. He'll give you all the details. I'm sorry that I had to get you mixed up in this kid, but I'm out of options." The video then finished. Laura sat on her bed and thought long and hard. If what Logan was telling her was true then she had to go with Nord. She had already been a slave to the Trigger Scent, now Daken was going to turn it into a virus, make it spread, and possibly turn every living thing into a raging beast. She picked up her cell and dialed the number Logan had given her.

Laura arrived at an airstrip outside the city where Nord told her to meet him. She boarded the plane and was surprised at the sight. Amiko was on the plane along with Nord. "Hey sis." "Amiko?" "Nord gave you an envelope with a jump drive from Logan to?" "Yes." "Hey girls are you ready?" Nord asked. "Yes." Laura responded. The plane then took off. Laura was silent for most of the flight, there were too many questions with no answers at the moment. Why was Amiko here? Would Logan even send her into a situation where she could be in danger? Logan could send Laura in if he felt he had no choice, he knew what she could do, but Amiko. Granted she wasn't defenseless but she didn't have the skill level or experience that either of them had. It would make more sense to just send her and Nord. Something was not right. "Amiko, Logan did tell you what we were dealing with?" "Yeah, we're going into Madripoor which is basically a cesspool of criminals to stop Daken from getting his hands on the trigger scent." Laura just looked at her wondering how much she knew about Daken. "Don't act surprised, Logan told me all about our jerk ass of a brother and how bad he is." "How are you not worried?" "Well to be honest I am a little nervous, Logan's never asked me to do anything like this before, but I feel safer being around you. Kinda like I do with him." The two girls looked each other dead in the eye. "I know I'll be okay, because I know you've got my back Oneesan." Oneesan, the Japanese term of respect for an older sister. Amiko calling her this communicated how much faith she had in Laura. Laura took her by the hand, "I will not let anything happen to you Amiko." She had nearly lost her cousin once, she was not going to lose her sister. "Don't worry, I'll keep you girls safe," Nord said from the cockpit. "Logan would kill me himself if either one of you got hurt anyway."

Nightfall in Madripoor. The trio had taken strategic positions around Daken's pick up for the Trigger Scent. Laura was alone on a rooftop on the west side, while Nord and Amiko took a position from inside a building from the east side. Laura had insisted that she be around Amiko but Nord said this set up was more practical and she reluctantly agreed to it. Then a car arrived and Daken emerged from it, with an attache case full of money and entourage. He then walked into the building for the pick up and Nord gave Laura the signal over her comlink, "Go!" Laura jumped off the building and used her claws to slide down the wall and into an alleyway. She maneuvered her way, going unnoticed, to the car. She made her way into the passenger seat and killed the driver. Nord and Amiko then made their way to the car. Daken and his entourage then exited the building with a new attache case containing his newly purchased trigger scent. One of his men opened the door and Nord opened fire and killed them all save for Daken. Daken stood there unfazed. "In case you're wondering these are carbonadium rounds. I planned for you Daken." Daken then sniffed the air, "Laura how long has it been?" Laura had taken the driver's seat. "Get in the car Daken," she commanded. "Fine fine, I know when the odds aren't in my favor." They then drove off. "So I take it that the old man told you about this affair?" "Yes." "Is that all you're going to say? I know we're on opposite sides but there's no reason we can't be civil little sister." "You are my brother by blood Daken, but we are not family. Do not refer to me like that again." "Suit yourself." Daken then turned to Amiko, "This is the first time we've met in person Amiko." Both girls were shocked that he knew Amiko. "Oh come on, after I found out about Laura, you really think I wouldn't check to see if our father had any other accidents walking around? Save for you of course Amiko being the adopted one." "Thanks." Amiko replied sardonically.

They arrived at the airstrip. Nord held Daken at gunpoint, and Laura took the attache case. They went on the plane and left Daken. The plane took off. Then that feeling hit Laura again. That feeling that something was wrong. This had been way too easy and then she smelled something. Sabretooth was in the cockpit. "Hey runt." "Sabretooth!" yelled Amiko, "Nord what the hell?" And then Nord's appearance shifted and revealed himself to be Mystique. "It was never Nord Amiko. We were deceived." "Despite all your instincts to the contrary X-23." said Mystique smug in the knowledge that she had fooled her. Laura unsheathed her claws ready to kill her but Mystique moved her gun towards Amiko. Laura only had a few seconds to act. Go for the kill and get the trigger scent or save Amiko. Like she had to think about it, she ducked in front of Amiko as Mystique fired. Laura ended up taking Mystique's shot in the chest for Amiko. "LAURA!" she yelled. Taking advantage if the moment Laura had bought her, Amiko opened the door and jumped out with her in her arms. They fell into the water below as Mystique and Sabretooth flew off into the distance. Amiko emerged out of the water with Laura still in her arms, but she couldn't tell if she was unconscious or dead. "Laura, say something. Please tell me you're still alive. LAURA! LAURA!"


	4. Calm Like A Bomb

**Chapter 4**

**Calm Like A Bomb**

Amiko struggled to keep herself and Laura above the water. The adamantium in Laura's body made her heavy enough to sink. If she sank she would drown to death. What's worse she still couldn't make any response to Amiko when she tried to talk to her. Amiko needed to find something to keep them afloat. She scanned their surroundings looking for something anything strong enough to support them both and keep them from sinking. She couldn't find anything. They were gonna die out here, in the middle of the ocean. Then they began to sink. Amiko's endurance finally gave out. "I can't believe it. I just found out I had an older sister and now here we are. About to die cause we let ourselves get tricked by Sabretooth, Daken, and that woman. Some daughters we turned out be. Wait? What the hell am I saying? Logan wouldn't quit. That old man's too stubborn to quit." She brought Laura close to her body and held on tight. "Laura I don't know if you can hear me, but you're not gonna die here. And neither am I. I'll get us out of here Oneesan. I haven't had much practice at this but I'm gonna try."

Amiko closed her eyes and tried to find her calm. She focused and then the two girls became surrounded by a magical aura. "Got it." Amiko opened her eyes and she with Laura in her arms began to rise to the surface. They breached the surface of the water and shot into the air. They were flying using some of the magic Amiko had learned from her clan's priestess. Amiko looked for something to land on, she had used too much energy already. She spotted a fishing ship and tried to direct their course there. They crashed onto the ship's deck. One of the crewman took notice and was shocked by what he saw. "Please," asked Amiko, "My sister's been shot, can anyone on this ship help her?"

Laura finally came to, and found herself in a room on board the ship. Amiko was sitting in the corner of the room asleep. Laura then found that the area where Mystique had shot her had been bandaged. She used a claw to remove the bandages, and found that her wound had healed. She then lightly shook Amiko to get her to wake up. Amiko's eyes fluttered open. "Laura!" She embraced her at the sight of seeing her alive. "I almost thought I lost you." "I am alright. Amiko what happened since I lost consciousness?" "I used some of the magic I learned to levitate us out of the water. I found this ship. The captain was an army surgeon so he was able to get the bullet out of you. It was touch and go for awhile though." "How long was I unconscious?" "About a day." "It was Mystique in that video not Logan." "Yeah I kind of figured that to." "We must get you back to Japan, I will return to America, I will get word to Logan, and he will deal with Sabretooth, Daken, and Mystique." "You forgot the other thing." "What?" "How much trouble we're gonna be in." Both girls sat next to each in silence at the realization. "Do you know where this ship makes port?" "Captain said Seattle."

The ship arrived in Seattle. Laura and Amiko stepped off and headed to find a payphone to get in touch with the Avengers Academy. Laura managed to get Tigra on the other end, "We'll have Pietro come for you. You girls stay put alright." About five minutes later Quicksilver arrived to take the girls to Los Angeles. They arrived back at the Academy and Amiko finally got to meet some of Laura's teammates. They seemed to hit it off pretty well. A couple of them even suggested she transfer in, which Amiko said she'd consider. "I would like it of you came here Amiko." "I know, it's a pretty good offer. Logan even offered my mom to send me over to the school in Westchester." "But you are not sure you would want to?" "You and Logan, you're my family, but Tokyo's my home Laura. I don't uproot as easily as you guys do." "I understand. I did not want to leave the X-Men the first time myself. But it was something I had to do." "Are you ever gonna go back? I mean you're not leaving Logan and the X-Men for good are you?" "I do not know."

All Laura could think about right now was how Logan had never really been there when she needed him. He was the one person in the world who knew what she was going through and instead he was off chasing his own ghosts, trying in vain to patch things with his son, asking her to kill on X-Force, and then kicking her off and telling her to figure things out herself. Leaving her with no path or direction. And if that wasn't enough, he basically twisted the knife even more by helping Jubilee with her problems, a girl he had no blood relation to. She resented that about Logan, but she knew he did care. If he didn't he wouldn't have stopped her from killing herself the first time they met, brought her to the school, offered to adopt her, and let her go. That was right, he didn't stop her from leaving. He knew that she had to find her own path. The only person that could fix Laura now was herself.

Logan and Laura stood with Amiko at the airport to see her off. To their surprise Logan wasn't going to punish them. Sabretooth and Mystique had tricked them so it wasn't their fault. Honestly he was more glad they were both still alive and alright. Logan was gonna track down Sabretooth and stop him before this bio-weapon of his went active. Of course right when things seemed to be looking up, that's when they got worse. A man just went berserk and attacked another man. He beat him until his face became pulp and then went onto attack more people. Security tried to detain him, but Logan, Laura, and Amiko knew what this was. "Girls get back to the car now." Logan pushed them both trying to get them out of harm's way. A couple infected people tried to attack them but Logan killed them, while simultaneously doing his best to avoid getting infected. By the time they managed to get to Logan's car there were infected pouring out of the terminal. "Logan we cannot let them leave. They will spread this virus." "I know that Laura!" He looked at the girls, he looked at the huge crowd of infected. He tossed Laura the keys to the car. "Get Amiko to the Academy. You keep her safe." "No I will not leave you Logan." "This ain't up fer discussion Laura!" he yelled, "I'm your father and I'm telling you to take your sister to safety!" He then put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be okay darlin', trust me." he said in a much calmer tone. "Don't you die on us Logan you got it?" Amiko said. Laura then took Amiko into the car and drove off. Logan popped his claws and started hacking away. As they made their way away from the airport terminal, SHIELD choppers and vehicles began to move towards the scene. All Laura and Amiko could do was hope that Logan would be okay.


End file.
